Werewolves and stupid teens ONESHOT
by Loony Moony Padfoot and Prongs
Summary: On a full moon during the Marauder's sixth year, five stupid teens find themselves stuck in the Shrieking Shack with a werewolf. Will they come out unharmed? Will they all come out alive? Read to find out.


**A/N/Disclaimer: Welcome to my oneshot. I don't own anything you reconise. I own a pencil not Harry Potter.**

Remus Lupin was walking across the school grounds, heading towards the Womping Willow, for tonight was the full moon and Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Of cause he had three wonderful friends who were going to be with the wolf, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. How? Because they are animagui, they simply turn into their animal forms and poof no attack from the wolf unless said wolf is VERY annoyed. These four Gryffindor boys were none other than the infamous Marauders.

Now to add another two students to our story, both girls are Gryffindor girls, in the same year and house as the Marauders. The first girls name is Jennifer Morris, a funny girl with super curly ginger hair that went to her shoulders. The second girl is called Tabitha Boriens, who is curious, cocky and has bottom length, straight, dyed purple hair.

So back to Remus, by now he had reached the Womping Willow and was down the passage. Oh I forgot to mention Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Matron who was walking down with Remus, she was walking back to the Hospital Wing now. Now let's draw our attention to the Marauders dorm at Gryffindor Tower, which three out of its four students were currently in.

"Prongs when are we going?" Peter complained to his friend James, more commonly known as Prongs within the Marauders.

"Soon Wormtail soon." James replied to Peter, using his nickname also 'Wormtail'. Sirius's nickname was Padfoot, Remus's was Moony because of his condition. The other's nicknames came from which animal they turn into as an animagus, James was a stag, Peter was a rat and Sirius was a dog.

"How soon?"

"Give him a bit Padfoot, you know he doesn't like us to be there when he transforms." James answered, which was perfectly true, Remus hated it when he friends had to seem him turn from a 16 year old boy into a monstrous wolf. Well I doubt you would like it very much either, anyhow James was the most respectful of Remus's request for them not to come down until they hear a howl. Sirius and Peter were impatient about this and hated waiting.

So they sat there waiting, James had his invisibility cloak, which he inherited from his father, ready so as soon as they heard the howl they could go.

Now our attention turns to the two girls in the Gryffindor Common Room. The room was empty apart from them because it was dinner time, Tabitha and Jennifer were sitting in the common room because they were behind on homework.

"This is the last time I ever fall behind on homework." Tabby swore, scratching out a spelling mistake and writing the word again.

"Funny Tabby, you say that every year and every year you still fall behind." Jenn tells her as she grabs a new piece of parchment, she had just spilt ink all over her last piece. Tabby glared before continuing her work.

Now the boys didn't know anyone was down in the Common Room so they didn't put the cloak on. Of cause they didn't notice the girls but boy the girls noticed them. They sat there silent as you can possibly be and they surveyed the boys walking across and their conversation.

"So you think we can convince the wolf out?" James Potter asked the boys as they walked across the room.

"We do it every month Prongs." Sirius Black answers his friend with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Peter Pettigrew pipped in.

"We're never going to get caught Wormtail." Sirius told his friend plainly, they reached the portrait hole, disappeared from view under a cloak and exited Gryffindor Tower.

"What the hell were they talking about?" Tabby asked as the door closed, she hadn't noticed that she spilt her ink over herself.

"Do you expect me to know?" Jenn asked sarcastically.

"Yes! You're the smart one!" Tabby replied, jumping up.

"Want to find out?" Jenn asked on a happier note.

"You know I do Jenn." Tabby replied, putting her homework away, swearing as she saw the ink, then grabbed her wand. "What's the disillusionment charm again?"

"Let me do it." Jenn sighed before waving her wand and both girls disappearing. They exited the common room and followed the boys outside and across the grounds towards the Womping Willow with its flying branches.

"There's the willow, time to transform." Sirius muttered, the girls were surprised but watched them. Suddendly the cloak fell from around their shoulders and Peter turned into a rat. Tabby screamed.

"What was that?" James asked Sirius, Sirius whipped around checking the grounds.

"Who's here?" Sirius asked sounding a little frightened.

"Stay silent." Jenn whispered to Tabby, clearly annoyed at her friend's stupidity. What the girls didn't notice was their charm wearing off, disillusionment charms don't last very long.

"Prongs am I imagining things or do I see ginger hair and legs." Sirius said worried, pointing at Jenn's hair.

"Better not be who I think it is."

"Crap." Tabby muttered, running to hide before they worked out it was them. Peter didn't notice any of this and went to freeze the willow. Jenn and Tabby saw this and ran to the willow and straight into the passage.

"WORMTAIL YOU IDIOT!" Sirius roared before changing into Padfoot, his shaggy black dog form and charging after the girls. James, well Prongs, soon followed.

"Why is there a passage down here?"

"I think the bigger question is why Lupin isn't with the other boys."

"He's visiting his poor sick mother." Tabby mimicked James's voice as they kept walking, not noticing the three advancing animals.

"Sure he is, I think he's going somewhere else." Jenn replied, just then a black dog, Padfoot, ran past them.

"That looks like Black."

"Yeah-holy" Jenn said when Prongs jumped in front of them.

'Bloody idiots, how we gonna get them out?' Sirius barked, James made a shaking motion meaning no idea.

'God we're in for a night.' Peter thought, still behind the girls. Just then a howl echoed down the passage.

'Shit, we're nearly there!' James said in whatever sound a stag makes.

"It's going up." Tabby whispered happily, it was indeed slopping up, making the boys more worried than the girls were curious. Remus, well Moony as I will call him, smelt the humans and his playmates coming, he was exciting, thinking that his playmates had brought him a meal. Jenn had a theory over, who and what, had made the howl but she wanted to be sure. I don't know why considering her conclusion involved a werewolf, who in their right mind would do that? Jennifer Morris and Tabitha Boriens I guess. Prongs and Padfoot were trying their best to make the two teens turn around but with no luck. Soon they all found themselves in the Shrieking Shack, with a rather hungry werewolf. Tabby tried to escape but the trapdoor decided to get stuck just then.

If I didn't know any better I would say I'm trying to get someone killed, seriously hurt or bitten. Okay back to the story I'm telling.

Tabby and Jenn screamed, Moony yelp with happiness and charged. Prongs and Padfoot luckily got their first and fought Moony, Jenn continued to yank at the trapdoor while Tabby ran around the house trying to find another way out but of cause there wasn't.

Of cause Prongs and Padfoot couldn't hold Moony off forever. Soon Moony dashed off and got Tabby. Wormtail, being rather small, was trying to keep Moony's claws from sinking in too far. Padfoot was in there very soon and got Moony off before he bit her. But Moony took the chance and got round to Jenn and dragged her upstairs and into the bedroom while Prongs was still out and Wormtail and Padfoot were chasing Moony. The werewolf pounced on Jenn and she passed out from shock. *start creepy music*

'They won't stop me this time.' Moony thought happily ripping at the now non-moving human under him, licking the blood at times.

But before long Prongs, who had come round quickly, Padfoot and Wormtail were in there trying to free Jenn. When they started his mouth was really close to her neck, about to curse her for life with lycanthropy. Prongs tried to get in the way but accidently knocked Moony in the process, knocking the fangs into the soft flesh of Jenn's neck. Wormtail saw and screamed, running downstairs to Tabby.

Tabby saw the rat and looked where it came from, upstairs. Wormtail ran into a room and transformed back.

"Tabitha get in here." He hissed, his head popping out of the bathroom door which just happened to be the room he ran into. Tabby obeyed worriedly.

"What is it Peter?" She asked scarred for life.

"Jennifer was just bitten by Remus so she's now a…" Peter started before he lost his voice, the thought that Remus, nice Remus, had bitten someone was heart shaking for him.

"Werewolf. Merlin, Jenn is never going to talk to me again." Tabby exclaimed before hearing a pitter patter. "He's coming down, can you turn me into an animal?" She asked, not really wanting to be a werewolf's chew toy. Peter shock his head sadly before changing back into Wormtail and exiting the room. *end creepy music*

Jenn was lying on the bed upstairs, a bloodied mess, her shoulder was broken and you could see part of her bones. Her neck has an open wound and blood was pouring out of her back. Soon Wormtail, who wasn't on werewolf fighting duty, was with her trying to think of ways to help. Of cause this being Wormtail he didn't think of anything good, he ended up cutting a piece of fabric off the bed hangings and covering her neck in it and somehow getting a blanket over her.

Moony, Padfoot and Prongs were fighting downstairs, Moony trying to get to Tabby who was still hiding in the bathroom. It was Padfoot's turn to get thrown out of action by the werewolf, he ungracefully getting thrown at the wall. Prongs was slowly getting the upper hand on Moony, him having to ram his antlers at him, something he hated doing. As a reply Moony decided to attempt to claw his skin off, didn't work to well though, Prongs had a three second advantage and got out of the way but in doing so caused Moony to ram straight into the… BATHROOM DOOR! *start creepy music again* Tabby screamed as Moony slashed her, destroyed her! *end creepy music* But it wasn't that bad sense Tabby had been waiting for it and shot a very well-aimed kicked at his snout. Causing him to shudder with pain, giving Tabby enough time to get out.

"JAMES POTTER TURN ME INTO AN ANIMAL!" She screamed at Prongs who was close behind Moony. James changed back, pulled out his wand, muttered something and she turned into a large, bronze coloured horse. James then turned back into Prongs and the animals went to Moony. Moony didn't recognise the horse and howled at Prongs, he wanted humans not more animals. The rest of the night was the large bronze horse, slightly smaller stag and the terrifying werewolf fighting, oh and a shaggy black dog joined in a bit later.

Now to the morning when Jenn came around and everyone was back to human form.

"Guys, why didn't you stop me?" Remus's deep dry husky voice drifted into Jenn's ears. 'What did he do?' She asked herself, in too main pain to move her head.

"Remus we tried." Peter's small voice answered.

"The wolf was to strong." James added sounding sincere. 'Potter sincere? What had gone on last night?'

"Not to mention it is a little bit scary." Tabby's sarcastic tones drawled into the conversation. Jenn opened her eyes a bit and waited for them to focus.

"Sarcasm is not needed Boriens." Black barked at her friend.

"Fine, just trying to defuse the tension." She replied annoyed.

"I can't believe I bit her! She now has to carry this burden to!" Remus exclaimed. 'He bit me as a werewolf? Wait am I a werewolf now? Must be. Hopefully Father with disown me so I can get out of my stupid pure-blood crazy house.'

"Remus, Remus listen to me." Jenn spoke, much louder then what she thought it would be.

"I know what you're going to say Tabitha." Remus replied without thinking.

"That wasn't me." She told him, Jenn's eyes were know completely focused on Remus's bare chest which was all that she could see, occupying her eyes by following scars across it.

"Morris, awake finally?" Black noticed sitting down on the bed causing her head to move and hurt.

"Yeah Black. Lupin this isn't your fault in the least, it's my fault for following the boys down here." She snapped, she felt a small, soft warm hand feel her forehead, Jenn knew it was Tabby from the touch of her thin fingers.

"But now you're a beast." Remus burst out, moving to look down at the girl spread across the bed.

"Remus Lupin, I don't give a crap." She informed him, using crap to get her message across.

"Wash your mouth out." James spat at her, she could feel him raising his wand. He did this out of pure instinct, it was what he was taught to do when someone sweared, wash their mouth out with soap.

"James!" Sirius shot at him.

"Sorry…" James mumbled, stepping away from the bed.

"But, but, but now you can't live a normal life, werewolves are normally shunned in wizarding society." Remus informed her, his legs gave way and he fell beside the blood stained bed.

"Like I said, I couldn't care less, why? Because I have friends." Jenn told the scar covered boy. She moved so she was eye to eye with Remus on the floor.

"Jennifer you don't understand yet." Remus whispered looking away from her. She reached out and gave him a light slap to get his attention.

"Listen Lupin, I don't care if I get thrown in jail, it's my fault." She told him as soon as their eyes locked, hers filled with concern, his filled with fear.

"Jenn I think we better leave the boys." Tabby finally said breaking the silence that had fallen sense Jenn's last words.

"You're probably right." Jenn snapped before letting herself be pulled up by Black.

The girls left the four Marauders along and tried to open the trapdoor but it was still jammed, Tabby got it open after shoving her hairclip down it and moving something. Just as they were lowering themselves through Jenn lost her strength and also passed out again. There was no way Tabby could carry Jenn by herself, she shouted upstairs for help and James came down.

"What's wrong?" James asked because Jenn's body was hidden from him.

"It's Jenn, she's suffering from blood loss, we need to get her to the Hospital Wing but I can't carry her alone." James nodded and went to Jenn and carefully picked her up.

"Potter get off me." She spat sharply in his face as she saw who was holding her.

"No I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." He told her before starting to walk.

"But" She protested.

"You're gonna die if I don't." James told her sternly and she gave up.

Just as Jenn gave into Potter, Madam Pomfrey came up out of the passage.

"Get her back in the shack Mr Potter." Was her greeting.

"Yes Madam." He replied, carefully moving her to the couch and laying her down.

"Good thing I brought a bottle of blood replenishing potion with me." She commented pulling out the bottle and giving it to Jenn. "Now Mr Potter what happened?"

"It's a very, very long story Madam." He admitted, not really in the mood to tell the tale.

"Well is anyone else here?" She asked him, staring at him like if he lied it would be his end.

"Yes, Peter, Sirius, Remus get down here." He called and the three boys came downstairs.

"What is it? Oh Hello Madam." Remus greeted the familiar face as he saw her.

"Someone please explain." Pomfrey asked as the boys now stood together.

"We went on a late night adventure Professor." Peter started much to everyone's surprise.

"Explain how Miss Morris here is close to death but none of you are." She asked, pointing to Jenn as her name came up.

"Transfiguration…" Sirius confessed uncertainly.

"Into animals?" She asked amazed.

"Yes…" James nodded.

"How'd you change back?"

"I did it Madam." Remus spoke.

"But you don't have your wand." Madam Pomfrey replied to the young boy, who pulled out his wand which Sirius had luckily brought down.

"Still explain why Miss Morris wasn't."

"Sirius and I weren't quick enough, the wolf grabbed her and dragged her off before we could do anything." James quickly told her.

She nodded, casting spells over Jenn as she lay on the couch. After a while she was stable enough to be moved to the Hospital Wing. They all walked through the castle carefully, their minds starting to wonder to their own wounds. They entered the Hospital Wing without seeing any people.

"All of you into bed." Madam Pomfrey instructed as she put Jenn down and drew some curtains around her. She then moved on to examine the others, starting with Tabby who was the closest.

Tabby had a gash across her chest and lots of little cuts along her arms. Sirius had bruises everywhere but no blood oozing wounds. James had similar to Tabby, only he had a gash over his back not the chest. Peter was unharmed but needed shock potions.

Remus wouldn't stay still, he was freaking out.

"Remus dear lie down and take this, sleep will make you feel better." The Patron told him. He shook his head before replying.

"I have to go, I can't stay here. I've bitten someone, hurt my classmates, I have to go, this isn't where I should be, I should be at home, living like any other werewolf. In poverty because I'm not a human I'm a terrible monster." He exploded, jumping out of bed and pacing.

"Remus don't say that, you're wonderful, last night was our fault." Tabby exclaimed, trying to help and actually helping this time.

"I came close to killing her, I have to go, there's no way the Ministry will let me stay once they find out." He shot back before falling on the end of Peter's bed.

"Mr Lupin that is not true. I have already talked to the Ministry and you are allowed to stay in school." An old strong voice rung around the Hospital Wing.

"But Professor what if I hurt someone else?" Remus questioned without really processing the concept that it wasn't his fault that Jenn had been bitten.

"That won't be happening again Remus." Dumbledore told the scrawny boy before leaving again. Madam Pomfrey fixed everyone up by lunch, well except Jenn. They were all crowed around Jenn's bed.

"Why can't they realise I have to leave?" Remus whispered, looking down at Jenn with sorry eyes which were not needed.

"Remus I remember having this chat in third year when we told you that we know." James commented absent mindedly. Sirius and Peter nodded.

"This is different!"

"No, don't blame yourself for this, you can't control the wolf and hell knows it. Why can't you accept that?" Sirius asked the boy werewolf. He got no reply.

{Next full moon}

Jenn and Remus walked into the shack, both incredibly tense about tonight. Remus went into the bathroom while Jenn stayed in the living room. Both undressed and sat waiting for it to happen.

Jenn screamed in shock and pain as she felt her bones snap and rearrange themselves. Jenn felt her senses and muscles changing to fit the new form. The last thing she thought she would ever see was Remus's half morphed form enter the room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, this was to get me back into writing out of script. Sorry for all the slow updates, I'm just getting stuck on things in my writing. Please tell me what you think about this story, any feedback I would love and if you review you get a chocolate muffin.**


End file.
